User blog:Joeaikman/Recapping in Rap - Chapter 5 - RWBY
First episode of the new series of RWBY released on Rooster Teeth's website today, and will release on YouTube soon, as well, so when better to publish this, a recap of the first four seasons of one of the most popular internet serieses around. Fuck you Killer. Fuck you Alexa. Let's go! Oh, also, there are cameo appearances for Penny in green, Ruby in red, and Weiss in grey! Baddies heist a shop, but Ruby just ignores them! Ozpin comments on silver eyes! Will that be important? Blake reads books! Weiss is rich, smart and snooty! Tries to team up with Pyrrha, but gets stuck with Ruby! The two of them learn who should be their team leader! Jaune gets bullied by a racist in their lecture theatre! Until Pyrrha starts to be his teacher and show him the ropes! Prick gets manipulative until Jaune mans up and says nope! Then Weiss gets political! Run after Sun! Salutations! Penny joins the Vacuo students in arriving for Vytal celebrations! Battle at the docks! Penny cyborg! Weiss and Blake reunion! Roman and White Fang stay, as Cinder has big plans for them! - Food fight! Ruby’s team are hot on Roman’s trail! They fight him in a tank! Victory and yet they fail! Neptune is new! Weiss fangirls over him! He’s cute! Mercury and Emerald watch on! Cinder makes a move! Ironwood is suspicious! He brought a massive fleet! The girls go on a field trip! Ruby isn’t quick on her feet! Oobleck saves her! Then they have an epic fight on a train! Yang’s mom saves her life! Ruby causes Roman pain! '-' Vytal Tournament kicks off! All the teams we know advance! Drunkle Qrow fights Winter! Though, it looks more like a dance! Maiden story! Fall dying! Ozpin wants Pyrrha for the role! Yang fights off with Mercury, but gets tricked by Emerald! Pyrrha fights Penny, but polarity tears Penny to shreds! Roman on a ship! Fights Ruby! Oh, I guess Roman’s also dead… Is Neo dead, too?! What about Ironwood! He crashed! He drops down into the fight and Qrow saves his ass! Qrow scythe! Students fight! Velvet ain’t harmless! Then Blake fights Adam, who leaves Yang armless! Arkos kiss! Ozpin falls! Pyrrha fights Cinder but dies! Dragon Grimm! Holy Shit! Ruby too late! Silver eyes! '-' Team RNJR wanders! Discover cities been destroyed! Ozpin is dead, but lives on in the mind of a farm boy! Yang mopes for too long! Then she gets a new toy! Sun meets Blake’s daddy! White Fang initiate a ploy! Weiss is around, too! But her own Daddy is protective! Ironwood stands up to him! Bipolar butler! Secret exit! RNJRs get attacked by a scorpion faunus! Tyrian! They get their asses kicked until Qrow jumps in! More big fights for the team! Ren and Nora backstory! Ren avenges his parents! That’s enough of that story! All of our characters decided to join Ruby in Mistral! Salem’s already there, though! This could get fitful! Category:Blog posts